E-BLACK
by syifa soo
Summary: Baekhyun mati-matian menutupi dirinya didepan Chanyeol dan orang-orang tertentu lain nya. Tapi ia tak bisa untuk menutup mulutnya karena lelaki itu."Ssshh it won't kill you. AH!"


_**E**_ verything _ **.BLACK**_

 **Main cast** : Baekhyun,Kyungsoo,Luhan,Chanyeol,Sehun,Kai.

 **Support cast** : Yoona, Tiffany, Seohyun, BoA, Irene, Joy, Jaehyun, Mark, Changmin, Yunho, Siwon,Ryewook, Yesung, Shindong, Kyuhyun,Dll.

 **Rate** : M(ature), Teens, GAP, Bisex, **Not** for **Children**

 **Length** : Chapter

 **DISCLAIMER**

Cerita ini mengandung unsur _sex_ sesama jenis, kekerasan fisik, bahasa vulgar dan kasar. Jika tidak ada yang berkenan tolong jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk membaca cerita ini.

Untuk semua bagian cerita ini pemain bukan milik penulis, dan segala kejadian didalam _fanfict_ ini hanya sekedar bagian dari imajinasi liar sang penulis. Jadi jika ada kejadian yang sama tak disengaja itu hanya kebetulan semata. Dan penulis tak bertanggung jawab atas kondisi perasaan kalian nanti. Penulis sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjelekan para pemain di dalam peran nya di _fanfict_ ini. Jelas ini hanya fiksi yang tidak ada kebenaran nya sama sekali. Kalian ambil baik nya cerita ini murni karangan penulis. Tidak ada unsur kerja sama dengan siapapun.

 **Summary** : Baekhyun mati-matian menutupi dirinya didepan Chanyeol dan orang-orang tertentu lain nya. Tapi ia tak bisa untuk menutup mulutnya karena lelaki itu."Ssshh it won't kill you. AH!"

* * *

[PROLOUGE]

Baekhyun menutup buku novel dewasanya yang ia sesekali baca saat waktu senggang, di jam istirahat nya yang singkat seperti ini dia masih sempat bisa membaca buku lain selain buku pelajaran. Dari cara nya berjalan dia nampak berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang disekitaran nya. Gugup dan terkesan diburu-buru, kacamata yang bertengger di bagian atas wajah nya sesekali melorot ketulang hidung. Kancing kemeja seragam yang ia gunakan sampai leher seperti siswa culun. Dan ia tak pernah sekalipun menghiraukan panggilan itu. Baekhyun _baik-baik saja_. Selagi mereka diam dan tak pernah mengenal Baekhyun yang asli diluar sana ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi seorang siswa yang berperawakan tinggi selalu menggoda hasrat nya, Baekhyun selalu tak tahan dengan makhluk yang satu itu. Si kejam Park Chanyeol, yang tak pernah menaruh hati kasihan pada dirinya disekolah. Menendang perut atau menarik rambut nya hingga lepas beberapa helai bukan hal aneh lagi yang biasa ia lakukan. Dengan kedua teman nya Kai dan Sehun ia seperti yang paling berkuasa. Dia bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya disekolah ini tanpa ada satu orang pun yang berani menghentikan ulahnya.

Berteriak minta tolong ? berbisik sajalah dalam hati, tak akan ada orang yang ingin mendengarnya. Baekhyun hanya diam ketika Chanyeol melanjutkan rutinitas membully nya di belakang sekolah. Seperti biasa darah disudut bibir akan segera mengalir. _Dia pikir dia siapa?_ Baekhyun bahkan pernah mendapatkan lebih dari ini. Park Chanyeol, si gangster brutal anak sekolah hanya tau menyiksa satu mangsa lemah (kelihatan nya) dan membabi buta menyiksa nya hingga ia puas dan tertawa dengan gigi-gigi putih berderet rapi dimulut nya. _Teruslah tertawa seperti itu sampai kau tau apa yang bisa ku perbuat oleh tangan ku lebih kejam dari apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Chanyeol sayang._

"Kali ini hanya ini saja yang bisa kulakukan padamu" Chanyeol menarik rahang Baekhyun yang menunduk di tanah "Maaf mengecewakan mu karena ku tak bisa berbuat lebih, Baekhyun sayang" dan dia menghempaskan nya begitu kuat hingga terasa benturan keras antara tulang dagu dan datar nya tanah yang keras keras keras.

10 menit setelah Chanyeol dan dua teman nya menghilang dari balik tembok sekolah. Baekhyun yang terdampar lemah tadi berdiri dengan sekejap waktu. Membersihkan sisa-sisa kotoran di kemeja nya yang menempel. Matanya menatap bayang-bayang Chanyeol dengan tatapan _kau tak tahu siapa aku._ Lalu siapa sangka, siswa culun itu punya sebungkus rokok di celana nya. Bukan karena Baekhyun sengaja membelinya, tadi pagi ia tahu taktik si anak sombong itu. Menyelipkan sebungkus rokok agar ia dapat kena rajia dari pada guru dikelas. Dan untuk sesekalinya Baekhyun terpaksa mengunakan taktik nya untuk menyembunyikan sebungkus rokok itu di bawah kursi dengan permen karet.

Batang silinder berwarna putih menempel diantara belah bibirnya, asap kepul keluar dari lubang hidung nya seperti pecandu rokok. Satu tangan tersembunyi di saku celana nya. Sekolah ?hanya penjara waktu bagi nya. Tak ada masa depan cerah yang bisa anak-anak itu dapatkan jika mereka hanya duduk manis di kursi kayu reot kelasnya. _Kasihan_.

"Aw – agh sial sikeparat itu meninju ku terlalu keras" Baekhyun berdesis dan ia melihat noda-noda merah itu menempel di jarinya. Lalu di jilat nya kembali seperti permen manis. Senyum indah terukir setelah ia melepaskan batang rokok nya. mengepulkan lagi asap begitu saja. _Like devil imitating as a cute doll_.

Massage from XLH : 2F, Lotte hotel seoul, 30 Eulji-ro, Jung-gu,Seoul (Eulji-ro 1 (il)- ga Stn, line 2, Exit 8),

p.s kau harus datang tepat jam 7 nol nol Baek. Tak boleh telat sedetik pun, kau tau konsekuesi nya kan ?

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas, majikan nya yang satu ini hanya tau menyuruh. Baekhyun tak pernah membalas pesan keramat itu. ia selalu membiarkan nya begitu saja. Setelah membacanya lalu melanjutkan aksinya seperti biasa.

.

.

Chanyeol Chanyeol Chanyeol, sebut nama itu dan dia akan senang hati mendatangi mu dengan tatapan mempesona nya. Maaf saja jika kau bukan wanita cantik dan sexy yang akan kau dapatkan hanya tinjuan dan sebuah kata ejekan yang kau akan ingat seumur hidupmu. Dia bukan pria manis yang akan takluk dengan cinta sejati. Hati nya cukup keras untuk menerima kasih sayang. Dengan dua teman nya yang seperti _butler_ di film-film hollywood. Mengikuti mu kemana saja demi sebuah ke eksistensian yang lebih unggul dibanding yang lain.

Chanyeol punya kebanggaan tersendiri atas semua fasilitas di belakang nya. Keturunan keluarga Park ini adalah pewaris tunggal satu-satunya untuk Park inc corporation. _As free somebody nothing he can't do for everything he want or he won't._

"Malam ini aku ingin minum bir 98 dengan chicken, kau ikut Yeol ?" Sehun duduk dihadapan nya. Menaik turunkan kedua alisnya untuk meminta jawaban. Atas kode yang ia buat. Chanyeol hanya menatap sebentar sambil berdecih risih karena wajah kekanakan itu yang menganggu pemandangan nya.

"Enyah kau sana, aku ada jadwal dengan Im Yoona malam ini"

Seketika ucapan nya membuat dua anak manusia itu, termasuk Kai bertepuk tangan ricuh sambil berteriak _wooooahhhh_

"Kau benar-benar mendapatkan nona cantik itu ? sial kau pakai rayuan apa sampai dia jatuh dipelukan mu?"

Chanyeol mengendikan bahu nya santai,hanya berakting seolah-olah menjadi pria terkaya. Wanita yang berjalan sendirian di mall itu akhirnya tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol yang lembut. Untuk membawanya kesebuah hal yang tak di inginkan.

Sambil melirik ke arloji nya yang melekat di lingkaran tangan, sedari tadi Chanyeol bergerak risih dan menatap ke pintu kelas.

"Kemana si culun itu ?"

.

.

Padahal sudah 15 menit dari jam masuk kelas nya, Baekhyun masih sibuk berbincang dengan seseorang di telepon nya.

"Kau gila hah ? bom itu ditaruh di tas nya ?"

"..."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi berjalan kesana kemari, batang rokok nya sudah habis 3 buah.

" _Listen_ aku tak mungkin berpura-pura jadi pencuri tas nya bukan ?"

"..."

"Argh sial, aku mana mungkin selamat. Dan kenapa harus Im Yoona ?"

"..."

"Apa katamu ? are you fucking insane Luhan-ge ?"

Alisnya mengerut sambil menggenggam ponsel nya erat, berteriak kesal dan hanya langit biru yang menyaksikan. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka seketika, seorang siswa yang bergaya kebalikan dari pada Baekhyun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hei siswa culun, how was your day ? it's all fine ?" dan dengan lancang nya orang asing itu menggunakan tangan nya untuk mengusap luka Baekhyun di sudut bibirnya. _And fucking insane the one again_ ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan. Menjilat darah yang menempel di tangan.

"Hei mau menggantikan ku malam ini Soo ?"

 _And well_ mereka terdengar seperti seorang teman dekat bukan. Apa aku pernah bilang Baekhyun tak punya teman ? mm mm maksudku bukan itu. _he has_ teman yang sama memiliki pekerjaan taruhan nyawa ini. Mereka bisa dibilang _team work_. Tapi jangan sampai mereka menunjukan sikap yang aslinya didepan mata kalian, _dude_.

"Tergantung, berapa uang yang akan aku dapat ?"

Lelaki berambut kecoklatan itu memutar-mutar permen dimulut nya. Dan mengigit seketika batang permen itu hingga patah.

"Kau akan dapat 70% dari milik ku"

"70% ? aku tak mau"

"Hei ! itu sudah terlalu tinggi"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Soo itu turun dari tembok pembatas. Dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah tak segan menerima penawaran itu.

"70% hanya cukup untuk satu bungkus ramen"

"Sinting, ramen mu terbuat dari emas apa HAH ?!"

Baekhyun si siswa culun itu bahkan bisa murka juga, jika selama ini orang-orang yang banyak membully nya yang ia lakukan hanya diam. Tapi kali ini ia bisa berteriak marah dengan perasaan jengkel nya.

"Ayolah tambah 10% lagi" Tawar Soo, Kyungsoo, Do kyungsoo, D.O apa saja. Dia punya banyak nama.

"Ok deal, kau puas?"

"Deal, beri aku alamat nya culun"

"Brengs – hahhh ok ok i send it" Baekhyun harus bertahan dengan gejolak emosi jiwanya. Ia bisa saja tahan dengan segala pukulan atau kekerasan apapun yang menyerang tubuh nya. Tapi tidak ada kata kesabaran untuk pundi-pundi uang nya.

"Hei Baek, tak ingin ganti gaya ? ugh" Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng kepalanya sambil bertatap jijik ke arah Baekhyun. Rasanya tak ingin bertahan lagi untuk meninju rahang si pemilik nama DO itu.

"Pergilah, sebelum aku bawa pisau untuk menusuk perut mu dasar buncit"

"Heol, si culun mulai berbicara. Harusnya Chanyeol mu itu melihat hal ini. Bagaimana Baekhyun yang asli bahkan tak segan menusuk jantung orang lain dengan tangan nya sendiri"

Yah sebaiknya tidak, Baekhyun suka lelaki itu membully nya terus. Meskipun agak mengesalkan setengah mati. Ia bisa saja langsung membalaskan semua perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Tapi sayang, ia harus tetap bertahan sebagai Baekhyun culun jika identitasnya tak ingin diketahui oleh _banyak_ orang tertentu. Apalagi ia tahu Chanyeol adalah anak dari pewaris tunggal Park inc corporation. Yang Baekhyun pernah berurusan dengan salah satu orang-orang nya. Membuat perusahaan itu hampir bangkrut karena sebuah _chip_ yang berhasil Baekhyun ambil sebagai barang bukti. Sebab ada klien nya yang membayar mahal untuk itu. Namun tak disangka Park inc corporation bisa sangat cepat pergerakan nya. Baekhyun hampir ditangkap dan mereka memilih untuk membuat kesepakatan.

Baekhyun bisa pergi dengan tenang dan _Chip_ itu kembali ketempat nya. _But he is not stupid_ ia meminta uang lebih. Berbincang dengan klien nya agak lama, meminta bayaran lebih besar dari yang Park inc itu akan berikan. Tapi yang ada ia hanya mendapatkan kata-kata makian semacam komplen dari klien nya yang pertama _it's so noisy_ jadi dia mengangguk dan menerima segala penawaran yang Park inc itu berikan.

Just for the situation, Baekhyun harus menyelamatkan hidupnya. Melanggar sebuah janji yang akan memuaskan pelanggan nya. Bagaimanapun juga ia menjalani pekerjaan ini untuk bertahan hidup. Bukan untuk dibunuh karena chip tak penting itu.

Tapi keadaan malah lebih baik, Baekhyun malam itu memang kehilangan klien nya. Tapi uang dalam rekening tergantikan tiga kali lipat. Gila memang, dan itu kesenangan nya.

"Kau punya kartu nama ?" Salah satu dari mereka malah menanyakan hal ini. Orang-orang sepertinya mana mungkin punya kartu nama, bodoh.

"Maaf mengecewakan mu tuan, tapi aku bukan orang penting"

"Aku butuh perlindungan mu, kurasa kau orang yang tepat"

Baekhyun tersenyum geli, mencium bau dompet tebal dari lubang hidung nya yang tajam.

"Bersiaplah untuk menekan angka yang tinggi untuk itu"

Dan Baekhyun hilang di dalam kegelapan, ia keluar dari lantai 23 tanpa Lift. Oh shit.

.

.

Jika saja ia tak berpangku tangan pada Luhan, mana mau ia menuruti perkataan nya untuk tetap melanjutkan _study_ nya sampai ia minimal lulus sekolah menengah atas. Semua itu hanya merepotkan saja. Baekhyun mati-matian harus membalikan penampilan nya. Jika Kyungsoo memilih untuk menjadi _Bad student_ Baekhyun pikir itu terlalu mencolok. Kyungsoo mungkin tak sering bekerja di lapangan terlalu sering. Ia melakukan nya dengan sangat pelan dan diam. Hal itu merupakan lawan nya dari Baekhyun. ia lebih suka beraksi dan menggunakan segala skill otak nya yang cerdas. Cepat, tepat dan tak terlihat.

Baekhyun kembali ke kelas di jam kedua. Ia tak perduli guru yang pertama akan memanggilnya keruang guru dan bla bla bla. Yang ia inginkan hanya segera keluar dari gedung terkutuk ini.

Tau-tau Baekhyun disambut dengan dorongan meja dan kursi nya, karena ia menggunakan pintu belakang. And well siapa lagi yang melakukan nya kalau bukan Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu dengan bangga beranjak berdiri dari kursi tempat nya duduk. Baekhyun memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bersikap kikuk. Jika saja ini drama tv sialan, ia ingin bayaran lebih untuk yang satu ini. Gaya yang bukan dirinya.

"Heh culun, kau berlindung dimana tadi ?" mulut lelaki itu langsung saja berbicara. Baekhyun diam-diam memejamkan matanya menahan rasa kesal itu lagi dan lagi. _Sialan_

"A-aku hanya pergi ke wc" ucap Baekhyun pura-pura gugup

"Apa? wc ? itu tempat berlindung mu?"

Puasnya lelaki itu tertawa, guru kedua belum juga tiba. Chanyeol masih puas untuk memukul kepala Baekhyun dan mendorong nya agak keras ke tembok. Semua mata hanya menatap nya, orang sebanyak ini dikelas tak satu pun yang bergerak untuk menolong nya. Bahkan ada si Kyungsoo disana tak membantu sama sekali. Benar-benar seorang teman yang bijak, membantu Baekhyun menjaga privasinya.

"Heh, kenapa kau tak melawan?"

 _Pertanyaan bagus Chanyeol,_ dan kau tidak tahu Baekhyun benar-benar seorang killer terlatih. Kau salah menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada orang yang kurang tepat untuk kau minta jawaban darinya.

"Jawab"

Baekhyun menutup mata rapat lalu menatap Chanyeol lagi, pandangan tak kunjung turun dari tatapan lelaki didepan nya itu.

"Kau berani menatap ku seperti itu, TAPI TAK MENJAWAB KU HAH !" **bugh** satu pukulan di perutnya. Ouch, seharusnya jangan dikelas jika ia mau. Terlalu terbuka. "Ayo lawan aku" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun bahkan tak meringis, betapa aneh nya anak itu menurut Chanyeol. Ia sudah puluhan kali membuat anak itu babak belur tapi tak sekalipun Baekhyun pernah mengeluh atau setidaknya berteriak minta ampun sehingga membuat hasrat nya tak pernah kunjung puas. Chanyeol menarik rambut Baekhyun kuat kebelakang.

"Apa yang bisa membuat mu mendesah kesakitan hah ?"

Sekali lagi dan Chanyeol melemparkan kepala Baekhyun membuat tubuh nya ikut tergoncang hebat dan jatuh ke lantai. Ia diperlakukan seperti hewan tapi fisik nya tak melawan. Dalam hatinya sedari tadi ia terus mengutuk dan mencoba untuk menahan semua saraf tubuh nya hanya untuk diam. He like expert.

Baekhyun pergi ke bangku nya dengan berjalan normal lagi, Chanyeol masih memperhatikan nya. Ia menggeretak dalam mulutnya, tangan nya mengerat merasa ia dilecehkan oleh anak seculun Byun Baekhyun. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah nya jika anak culun seperti Baekhyun saja ia tak bisa mengalahkan nya.

"Sehun, buat rencana malam ini untuk si culun itu"

"Hah ? malam ini?"

"Aku akan membuatnya mendesah kesakitan" lanjut katanya dalam bisik. Kelas berlangsung kembali dalam keadaan normal. Tapi yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah...

Membooking sebuah hotel di daerah Gwangju. Let's see what will happend tonight.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya di dekat telinga Chanyeol.

"Kau akan apakan dia malam ini?"

"It won't kill ya"

.

.

Luhan beranjak dari kursi buluk nya ketika Baekhyun malam itu sampai ditempat nya.

"WHAT ?! Baekhyun jangan bilang kau pikun dengan apa yang ku katakan tadi siang ! jam 7 nol nol kau masih disini ?"

Dengan santainya Baekhyun malah menaruh tas dan segala pernak-pernik tak penting yang menempel di tubuh nya dimeja secara asal.

"Ada Kyungsoo, kau bisa mengandalkan nya"

Luhan berdesis repot, ia berlari agak cepat menuju ruang monitornya. Memakai headphone dan mic seperti biasa untuk mencoba mengkoneksikan jaringan nya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hei hei Lu-ge~" jawab disana

"Kyungsoo kau dimana ?" Tanya Luhan panik

"Oh aku sedang di mall, kau ingin menitipkan sesuatu? Ada _nori_ disini"

"Bagaimana dengan bom nya ?"

Kyungsoo disebrang sana memutar bola matanya malas, ia mengambil handphone nya dan memotret benda persegi di tangan nya. _And sending to Luhan-ge_.

"Kau mengincar benda ini ?"

Luhan tak bisa menggerakan tangan nya, mulutnya hanya bisa terbuka lebar setelah melihat kejadian menakjubkan ini. Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo bisa semudah itu mendapatkan benda mematikan ditangan nya.

"Apa itu sudah mati?"

"Um belum"

"YAK!"

Panggilan nya dengan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mati, tanpa diketahui Luhan sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedang merencanakan hal yang tak lazim. Ia menempelkan benda yang masih aktif sekitar 2 menit lagi itu untuk meledak, dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan nya di basemant mall ia sedari tadi menanti-nanti benda itu untuk menghancurkan gedung sebelah sisi mall terbesar se asia tenggara. Sampai ia bosan dan kesal dengan lambatnya waktu itu berjalan.

 _Bom bom bom meledak lah_

Yah menurutnya ini adalah kesenangan yang tak akan pernah tergantikan. Ia suka hal-hal yang menakjubkan seperti _ini_. Benda itu akan meledak di belakang nya dan Kyungsoo hanya berjalan santai dengan kaca mata hitam yang menambah gaya glamournya. Sambil tersenyum seperti aktor handal hollywood.

And **BOOM !**

Akhirnya impian nya terwujudkan, gedung dibelakang nya meledak melemparkan percikan api. _View_ yang bagus untuk film-film action terkenal. Orang-orang berhamburan sambil berteriak dan berusaha melindungi diri dari serangan lanjutan lain nya. Tapi yang Kyungsoo lakukan hanya berjalan santai di daerah kejadian.

Im Yoona adalah anak dari salah satu klien Luhan, bisa di bilang Luhan seorang manager sekaligus bos. Dan kenapa Baekhyun tak ingin menangani kasus ini, Karena ia tak mau berurusan dengan wanita apalagi itu Im Yoona. Wanita itu bisa dibilang lain dari wanita didunia ini. Yoona terobsesi dengan seorang penjahat seperti Baekhyun. Dan lagi-lagi Luhan tak tahu hal-hal privasi yang menyangkut anak buah nya, yang ia tahu hanya mencarikan _job_ untuk mereka dan menggali uang sebanyak-banyak nya.

Dan ia yakin kali ini Yoona sengaja merencanakan hal ini, ia ingin Baekhyun mendatanginya dan menunjukan wajah nya yang sebenarnya. Karena selama ini Yoona lah satu-satunya yang tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang bersembunyi dibalik penampilan nya sebagai seorang siswa culun.

"Kau tahu ini yang aku tak suka jika Kyungsoo yang mengambil bagian pekerjaan mu, Baekhyun ! Dia suka meninggalkan jejak" Luhan benar-benar di puncak emosi. Sementara Baekhyun tenang-tenang saja mengaitkan resleting dan kancing celananya.

"Ayolah, aku hanya kasihan padanya. Selama ini Kyungsoo hanya kau beri pekerjaan untuk meretas arsip-arsip penting diperusahaan keuangan. Aku ingin memberinya kado ulang tahun"

Suara pembaca berita di tv terus saja membesarkan kejadian-kejadian di gedung mall lotte malam ini. Luhan menekan-nekan kening nya kuat dan berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ge, aku mau keluar sebentar. Kau ingin kubelikan sesuatu?"

"Belikan aku soju, aku benar-benar stress malam ini karena kalian"

Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat sikon Luhan malam ini, ia hanya pergi dengan hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya. Terlalu malas untuk menggunakan kostum culun nya hanya untuk pergi ke supermarket.

.

.

Chanyeol hanya duduk dibelakang mobil sambil melihat pesan yang masuk kedalam ponselnya.

Massage from YOONA : Kau laki-laki terbrengsek yang berani meninggalkan ku sendirian di mall. _But thanks_ , karena kau aku bertemu dengan nya.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat isi pesan yang satu itu, ia memasukan ponselnya asal ke dalam saku celana nya.

"Kau yakin sudah mendapatkan alamat rumah nya?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang sedang fokus menyetir. Kai sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan sahabatnya itu lakukan.

"Mmm ku rasa di sebelah sini" Sehun memutar stir nya untuk pergi menepi kesebuah gedung tua yang nampak tak berpenghuni.

"Kau tau aku tak main-main dengan rencanaku malam ini. Dan apa-apaan ini ? apa maksudnya gedung tua tak berpenghuni ini?"

Sehun kebingungan, ia jelas-jelas mengikuti Baekhyun dan melihat manusia itu masuk kedalam gedung ini.

"Aku yakin sekali dia masuk ke gedung ini yeol, swear"

Chanyeol melempar kepalanya ke belakang, menyesal sudah mengandalkan sahabat tolol nya yang satu ini. Sial

"Keluar !"

 **TBC**

Sorry for all the mistakes, or maybe you just got sick because this story. From all of my heart i'm so sorry. And for getting better story i want you to help me from all your support. Thanks

 _ **E**_ verything _ **.BLACK –**_ Syifa soo

Twitter : syifadks


End file.
